


Mornings With The Hunters

by windowsmaker



Series: HxH crackfics based off tiktok requests [11]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Breakfast, Cooking, Gen, Minor Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight, Parental Kurapika (Hunter X Hunter), Slight fluff?, Wholesomeness, but also not really its just up for interpretation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26244781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windowsmaker/pseuds/windowsmaker
Summary: Killua and Gon love the way Kurapika makes coffee, and Kurapika loves how they jump to help make breakfast. Leorio, well, he just likes the way bacon smells.
Series: HxH crackfics based off tiktok requests [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906390
Kudos: 46





	Mornings With The Hunters

“Good morning!” Come the joyous voices of Killua and Gon as they run into the kitchen. 

“Good morning boys.” Kurapika responds from his spot in front of the coffee machine. 

“Kurapika, could you make us both a cup of coffee? You make it so well.” Gon asks, and Kurapika could never decline an offer from someone so polite. 

“Of course, I’ll get right on that,” He smiles sleepily, the idea of sleep still fogging his brain. “But first you two have to help me make breakfast.” 

“Deal!” They jolt up from their seats at the table and dart to stand next to him. 

“I was thinking pancakes?” Kurapika suggests, taking a drink from his coffee- black and almost bitter, but surprisingly good at the same time.

“Sounds great!” Killua grins like a cat, and Kurapika can’t help but want to take care of them more and more each passing second. 

The trio works on preparing everything for their meal, the batter is made and the bacon is ready to be fried, the pans are greased up to help the food not stick, and Gon and Killua are ecstatic to help Kurapika cook. Once the bacon hits the pan, the smell floods the room which draws Leorio from his slumber. 

“Is that… bacon I smell?” Leorio asks, not caring about anything in the world other than the smell. 

“No, it’s pig.” Killua snorts as he flips a pancake. 

“Sweeeet.” Leorio’s response is drawn out with a yawn. 

“Oh, Kurapika?” Gon asks as he checks the bacon. 

“Yes Gon?” 

“Could you make Killua and I coffee?” Kurapika smiles softly at the young boy and nods, grabbing two cups from the cupboard above the stove.

Killua and Gon are too busy making sure nothing bad happens to the breakfast they’ve worked hard to make to see Kurapika pouring in way more milk than coffee into their cups. Kurapika couldn’t live with himself if he got them too caffeinated, because he knows how energetic they are without it. More than half the contents of their cups are milk, but Gon and Killua are too oblivious to even realize, though they wouldn’t be able to tell the difference anyways. Leorio can’t help but smile at the fact that Kurapika is almost like the boys’ mother in a sense, and he can’t wait to tease him about it later in the day.


End file.
